Things You See In A Graveyard
by AcidSidewinder
Summary: A quick oneshot written about Graverobber and Original Character Thorne. Contains sexual content


A tripod stand shines in the moonlight, a camera sits on top while counting down the timer, a woman stands just in front of the lens waiting for the flash to spark and take her photo. The silver light catches her features in an elegant way; the camera will most definitely pick up almost every detail even in this night light. Her green-blue eyes pop under the foundations of eyeliner, mascara and eye shadows and against the fair paleness to her skin. Her clothes stand out against the different shades of night; a black button up business shirt complete with a red and black tie is tucked under a strapless black leather bodice. Her bodice and leather skirt shine under the moonlight with every move she makes, every different pose she crafts. Her black hair is pinned up at the sides and flows delicately around her neck just below her shoulders.

She leans against the tree absolutely still as she waits for the timer to run out and the flash to strike. Her face is titled towards the ground as she's pressed against an old oak tree.

Almost across the cemetery there's a man with long, wild yet tame hair, pale skin and a jacket with pockets and pockets holding the instruments needed for his line of work. He pulls out a syringe that's loaded with a vile. He's already desecrated the grave of some person and has drug the body out into the open. He's sliced open the bag the body was contained in and now pushes the needle into the rotting nose of the deceased. A bright blue, almost neon blue that radiates its own glow is extracted into the vile; he pulls away the syringe and smirks to himself as he holds out the vile.

That brightly burning blue liquid would be Zydrate, well the illegal, black market Zydrate. It's sold to those who wish to be cut but can't afford the legal kind.

He puts the vile away in one of his many jacket pockets and gets up from his crouching position. It's still early and no alarms have been rung yet, so why not hit another body? Not sticking to the same area he ventures off to another side of the graveyard, stumbling upon a rustling movement, flashing light and ticking noise.

He stops in the shadows, behind a tombstone, looking curiously at the young thing standing so inquisitively against the tree as she waits for the camera to go off again. It does and then she hits a button and changes her position, standing up against the tree with her stomach and chest pressed toughly against it.

After the next shot she gets the feeling that someone is watching from the shadows so she calls them out, "Hello there?" She calls in a sweet voice that coats something darker. After thinking for a moment he steps out from the tombstone and walks out towards the woman, giving her a better look over, taking in the features of the face that is looking easily at him.

She takes in his features, the dark make up coating his eyes that just barely glint in the light of the night, the length of his hair, the shape of his face and the built of his frame.

"What is it that you're doing out here?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow and releasing a grin.

"I'm taking photos what does it look like?" She replies with batty sarcasm, sure he looks harmless but she's learned to think past looks, especially out here at night.

"…At this time of night?"

"I look great under this light, the graveyard has beautiful props and I'm least likely to be disturbed here…Or so I thought."

"Well you do look quite enticing under this light," He says charismatically, the grin on his face broadening.

"Well what are you doing here?" She asks slickly, being _slightly_ enticed by the charm that is just juicing off of him.

"Well I'm a Zydrate dealer of course."

"Oh…" That thought hadn't crossed her mind at all, "I see. That's why you're here…Well that does make sense…"

"You have a name?" He asks, fiddling with the fabric of his gloves in between fingers.

"Yes I do, can you have it?" She pauses for a second, her own grin settling on her face. The longer she stands here talking with this stranger she's charmed by his presence. "It's Thorne, and you are?"

"GraveRobber of course," If she were an animal her ears would twitch, his voice pricks at her ear drums in a pleasing fashion. "I like Thorne, it's appealing."

"Appealing? Well thank you,"

"Would you be interested in any Zydrate?"

"Nah, I don't do that stuff, other then the needed surgeries I don't go for it. And I definitely don't need to be lifeless out here, in an outfit like this." She replies, motioning her hand down her body. "But thanks anyway," She speaks with a nod and smile, that illuminates her white teeth against her dark colored lips.

"I had to ask, it's what I do." He says nodding as well and then there is the passing moments of silence. The two of them just look at the other curiously, thinking the same, adultery thoughts. Shame, shame…

"Well I should get going,"

"More graves to rob?"

"People need their treatment; I'm the one that delivers it."

"Well maybe I'll see you around sometime," She says casually, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she keeps her eyes locked with his. An invisible magnet seems to pull the two towards one another, their thoughts are to leave, turn in the other direction and be on their way. Yet that's not what they are doing. A little step, a little nudge of the feet and they're closing the ever growing small gap that's between them. Her fragrance brushes against his nose as the wind blows silently, rustling the leaves in the tree and making a few of them fall to the ground.

A half leaf, broken from the weather falls in her hair effortlessly; the dingy color of it bleeding against her black hair. Her eyes motion up to it, for she just barely feels its landing. He extends his arm, it closes the gap and he's close enough to pull the leaf from her hair. The frayed edges break a few of her hairs out of place. She watches the leaf in his hand; he lets it fall to ground and watches her follow the leaf with her brilliant orbs.

Her eyes flow back upwards, for she feels his gaze upon her. She can smell him now, just barely, but a scent of nothing she quite has smelled before dances across her smelling sense.

Curiosity, enticement and dusts of lust play against their thoughts as they look at one another, outlining the others lips with their eyes. Temptation and an urge of instinct continue their song as they just stand there, in the middle of the dead silent graveyard.

She leans herself forward, making the move to take his oral cavity for a taste. In a quick, rabbit like reflex she pops her mouth against his, getting the feel and taste of his lips. His hand snakes around her body and takes hold behind her neck, his fingers entwining in loose strands of hair as he pulls her against himself.

Hungrily, their lips shove against one another in a rapid paced kiss, making their nostrils almost flare for breath. Their noses are pressed together; their faces almost joined together as the two sets of lips continue to blaze and grow in heat. She pulls her body backwards, her feet knowing the ground and where to step as if memorized. His body follows in cue with the same recollection. She's leading him back to the tree like a predator with its prey, after the kill when it's still fresh, when it takes it home to enjoy.

Her clothed back rocks against the tree, the bark shoving against the fabrics covering her skin. He pulls his hand to the side of her neck as his tongue creeps along her bottom lip looking for entrance. The gates part, the toll is paid, his tongue works on exploring every warm crevice. She nips at his massaging tongue, twisting her arms up and around his neck for better balance. His free hand, up until now, slides along her leather cased waist, finding rest on her hip.

He sways his pelvis against hers in a rough and starving pulse and without missing a beat she meets his grinding with her own motion, charging the arousal that's growing inside. Her nails scrap against the nape of his neck, barely making contact through his thick tousles of hair. And the hand that lies on her hip pulls at her thigh, squeezing with want. She follows this and wraps her leg around his waist, standing now on one leg, but just barely. He grips her small frame easily, almost taking her off the cold ground completely. The bark of the tree begins imprinting against her back as he pushes against her harder, getting a grab of her throat and pulling her head to the side so he may bury his face to her neck. He nuzzles his way against the collar of her shirt to gain access to the skin that lingers beneath it. She takes this pause to gasp for the needed breath to revive her lungs, then taking a split second from rocking her hips harder against his to bring her other leg around his waist. Her feet interlock for a stronger hold as he pleasures her neck with his teeth, making her eyes flutter and her mouth to let out a succulent moan.

She takes handfuls of his hair in her palms as he drives more rapidly against her body, she can feel his hardened appendage through the skimpy material of her underwear and fishnet stockings. With much force she jerks his head backwards, pulling him from the spot that weakens her almost effortlessly. She takes a brief second to look into his eyes, and then goes straight for his throat, pressing her teeth semi-roughly right where they land. Her hands control where his head goes, she keeps a sturdy enough grip to not let him take over. With closed eyes and paradise mounting, he skims his hands down her sides once more, slipping the worn material of leather higher up her thighs, raising the skirt to her hips and uncovering her ass.

As he attempts to shake her grip of his hair, to raise her slightly so he can take the final step in securing their trip to wonderland, alarms sound and the automated voice of GeneCo blasts from the speakers. Caught in the heat of the moment; neither of them heard the footsteps that started drawing closer, nor seen the overhead lights that searched the cemetery for grave-robbers.

Hastily she hauls her legs away from his hips, placing her feet back on solid ground. Her hands untangle themselves out of his hair and he kindly pulls her now made miniskirt down. They pull apart almost as quickly as they drew together and got caught up in the lustful moment. Speedily she goes to takes off towards her camera and stand, not without feeling slightly jello like though. After working off the tingling feeling she pulls the camera off with one hand and picks her stand up with the other, GraveRobber already made his escape but she doesn't look back to see if he did or not, she makes her break towards the nearest hidden exit.

_Things you'll see in a graveyard…_


End file.
